Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-25408725-20150623110500
Como muchos sabeis, soy de los que defienden la teoría de que finalmente será Jaime Azor Ahai. Tenía pensado desde hace tiempo publicar este post, pero no ha sido hasta publicar este otro previo, en el que defiendo tambien la tesis de que Jaime y Cersei son Targaryen, o al menos su padre lo era. Ya en su día defendí mi postura sobre JL=AA, en este hilo, y creo que es hora de darle un hilo propio a esta teoría, porque tengo la absoluta certeza de que, salvo que GRRM cambie a ultima hora de parecer, sea por donde camina la historia del fuego y el hielo. Todo surge en el hilo de reddit que os enlazo a continuación: http://www.reddit.com/r/asoiaf/comments/27e5t8/spoilers_all_lord_of_light_is_a_valyrian/ En el, un usario se ha molestado en buscar el vocabulario de las palabras que se dicen en valirio tanto en el libro como en la serie. Hay que recordar que''' GRRM no diseñó el lenguaje', '''pero si que hizo un boceto en el que incluía varias palabras clave que son necesarias para la cohesión de la obra', es decir, palabras como Dracaris fueron inventadas por GRRM, y sirvieron de esqueleto para que el lingüista de HBO realizara la serie, como el propio Martin reconoce. "Tolkien was a philologist, and an Oxford don, and could spend decades laboriously inventing Elvish in all its detail. I, alas, am only a hardworking SF and fantasy novel, and I don’t have his gift for languages. '''That is to say, I have not actually created a Valyrian language. The best I could do was try to sketch in each of the chief tongues of my imaginary world in broad strokes', and give them each their characteristic sounds and spellings."'' Dicho esto, hay que nombrar a Azor Ahai, el Principe prometido, El señor de la luz. Las palabras en Valyrio para señor y luz son, respectivamente''' aeksio onos'. Apuntadlas a fuego. Resulta que el usuario de reddit se dió cuenta de que hay otras dos palabras muy similares en valyrio, '''aeksion ondos'. Si, son palabras casi idénticas. Sabeis lo que significan? MANO DE ORO. Creo que está claro, ¿Quien tiene una mano de oro? ;) Esto cuadra con la vieja teoría de la interpretación de la profecía de Azor Ahai: "Está escrito en los antiguos libros de Asshai que llegará un día tras un largo verano, un día en que las '''estrellas sangrarán '''y el '''aliento gélido de la oscuridad descenderá' sobre el mundo. En esa hora espantosa, un guerrero sacará del fuego una espada llameante. Y esa espada será Portadora de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes, y el que la esgrima será Azor Ahai renacido, y la oscuridad huirá a su paso."'' En traduccion literal del inglés al español, la profecía dice: 'Cuando la estrella roja sangra y la oscuridad se reune, Azor el Ahai nacerá otra vez entre el humo y sal'. "When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt". No voy a entrar a contar l'a teoría entera, se encuentra aquí', pero si que voy a decir que la traducción podría ser: Cuando Oberyn Martel muera, y Bran se junte con el Cuervo, Jaime Renacerá despues de la comida y el baño. El simbolo de la casa Martel es un sol rojo atravesado por una lanza, oberyn se ofrece como campeón por tyrion, tras serle negado combatir a Jaime, lo que le evíta morir a manos de la montaña (renace?), simultaneamente, Bran conoce al Cuervo Mil Ojos en la oscuridad del Norte. He de decir que creo que el humo y la sal están muy cogidos por los pelos, y yo todavía no tengo muy claro que el príncipe que fue prometido (PQFP) y Azor Ahai (AA) no tienen por que ser la misma persona, ni pertenecer al mismo bando. Todavía no es concluyente porque Martin se ha reservado esa información. Ahora podríamos decir ¿y la espada? La profecía de la espada de luz dice que se metió dentro el alma de un león, justo la imagen de su mango, una cabeza de León. :"Hubo un tiempo en que la oscuridad cubría el mundo con un manto pesado. Para enfrentarse a ella, el héroe necesitaba una espada de héroe, una hoja como no se había visto jamás. Así que durante treinta días y treinta noches, Azor Ahai trabajó en el templo sin descanso, forjando una espada en los fuegos sagrados. Calentaba, martilleaba, plegaba, calentaba, martilleaba, plegaba... y así hasta que tuvo la espada. Pero, cuando '''la metió en agua para templar el acero,' saltó en pedazos.'' :Como era un héroe, no podía encogerse de hombros y marcharse, de modo que empezó de nuevo. La segunda vez tardó cincuenta días y cincuenta noches, y la espada parecía aún mejor que la primera. Azor Ahai capturó un '''león' para templar la hoja clavándola en el corazón rojo de la fiera, pero una vez más el acero se quebró. Grande fue su pesar y mayor aún su pena, porque comprendió lo que debía hacer.'' :Cien días y cien noches trabajó en la tercera espada, y brillaba al rojo blanco en los fuegos sagrados cuando llamó a su esposa. "Nissa Nissa, '''desnuda tu pecho y recuerda que te amo por encima de todo lo que hay en este mundo.'" Ella obedeció y Azor Ahai le clavó en el corazón palpitante la espada al rojo. Se dice que el grito de aflicción y éxtasis de Nissa Nissa abrió una grieta en la cara de la luna, pero su alma, su fuerza y su valor pasaron al acero. Tal es la historia de la forja de Dueña de Luz, la Espada Roja 'de los Héroes." Ya vemos que Dueña de Luz se forjó tres veces. ¿Donde está esa espada? Bueno, Jaime tiene una de acero valirio (ahora la tiene Brienne), y ya ha sido forjada dos veces, una como '''HIELO, la segunda como GuardaJuramentos. Seguramente, cuando esa espada sea forjada de nuevo, se cumpla la profecía. La dice que AA, cuando intentó forjar la portadora de luz, primero la templó en AGUA, luego en el corazón de un LEON CAPTURADO, y luego en SU''' ESPOSA.' Anotemos esto. Por tanto para que renazca AA hay que forjar de nuevo a PdL. Ahora solo queda saber ¿a quien ama Jaime? ¿Quien es un/a león/a y una fiera? ¿Quien es el agua? '''AGUA ->' ¿Quienes son los s'eñores de los Rios? La casa Tully', apodados los peces. Catelyn Tully, rescatada de las aguas por Beric Dondarion, es la lider de la Hermandad sin Estandartes, lady corazón de Piedra, quien ha apartado el ideal de justicia de la Hermandad para buscar solo VENGANZA por la boda roja. LEÓN-> Ya he mencionado que defiendo que Tyrion es un Lannister de pedigrí, (único) hijo legítimo de Tywin. Por tanto es un León. Un león huído, habría que capturarlo primero. Jaime liberó a Tyrion, y antes de huir, mató a Tywin, por lo que Jaime solo desea ajustar cuentas con él. LA ESPOSA -> Aquí ya entramos en terreno "tinfoil" especulativo. ¿Es una esposa o es una amada? Si Jaime matar a su esposa, lo más parecido sería Cersei, pero si fuera a alguien a quien amara, sería Brienne de Tarth, una dama honorable, con fuerza y con valor, como Dueña de Luz. Recordemos que esto es ASoFaI, así que una muerte por amor puede ser posible (evitar un sufrimiento por morir quemada?) Pero, donde está Brienne? en manos de la Compañia roja, con Catelyn corazón de piedra, quien bien conoce a Thoros de Mir, portador de espadas llameantes, y quien conoce tan bien los fuegos valirios que bien podría volver a forjar una espada. Mi apuesta particular es que: * Jaime matará a Catelyn (de nuevo),la Hermandad le tomará como lider, retomando el ideal de justicia de su fundación, comenzando el camino a la redención de Jaime. Recordemos que Thoros es un sacerdote rojo, resucitador de muertos y portador de espadas en llamas. * Dará muerte a un león, y oh, si, me refiero a Tyrion. Si Tyrion es el valonqar, no sería de extrañar que Tyrion matara a Cersei y Jaime se vengara matándole. * Dará muerte a su amada Brienne, "pero su alma, su fuerza y su valor pasaron al acero". Si amigos si, ya sabemos que la forja de acero valyrio requiere sacrificios de sangre y fuego, y esta leyenda no es más que una receta de forja no ya de acero valyrio, sino de LA ESPADA definitiva de acero valyrio.